Cindereiko
by Laer Aerlinn
Summary: Cindereiko is...Cinderella! Cid will make a special appearence. Please R&R.
1. You're so mean!

Cindereiko

Cindereiko

Zidane-King, Eiko-Cindereiko

Dagger-stepsister, Quina-stepsister/brother

Vivi-Prince, Steiner- Fairy Godmother

Amarant-Grand Duke, Freya-stepmother

Chimomo-moogle(of coarse!), Beatrix-narrator

(behind scenes before play)

Steiner-Zidane! Why must I play a woman again!?

Zidane-Chill out, Rusty. Why are you asking me? You should ask her.

(points upward)

Steiner-Alright.

(falls to knees)

Oh Great Author Vivi* that's me:) ) why must I play a woman again?

GAV-Because I said so…but I suppose you could be the fairy god_father_…

Steiner-Oh, thank you Great Author Vivi. Youhave made me so happy.

* * *

Eiko-Vivi, why do _you _want to be the prince?

Vivi-I didn't want to at first, but Zidane said it was an easy role.

Eiko-Oh he did did he? …Vivi do you know how to dance?

Vivi-N-no. …Why?

Eiko-Well, you're going to have to learn quickly. The prince and Cindereiko dance together you know!

Vivi-Wha-?

Freya-(walks over to Vivi and Eiko)

Don't worry, Vivi. I will teach you the traditional Burmecian Jig. Now come on, we don't have much time to practice.

Vivi-Th-thanks Freya.

(Vivi and Freya hurry off to practice)

Eiko-Humph. Zidane should've been the prince again. Of coarse he got to kiss Dagger in "Sleeping Beauty". But me in "Snow White"? No way!

* * *

Beatrix-(narrates from side of stage)

Thank you for coming to Alexandria's Mini-Theatre. Tonight we are proud to present "Cindereiko".

Once upon a time…there was a very rich man who had lost his wife and married a second time, thinking he would be as happy as the first. Unfortunately, the woman he married was the most arrogant woman in all the land. She had two daugh-I mean children who were brought up to be proud and idle, resembling their mother, and were disliked by everyone. The man also had a daughter, one that was sweet and kind, just like _her_ own mother. But soon after the wedding, his new wife and stepchildren began to show their true personalities…

(curtain opens to reveal Dagger, Freya, and Quina in parlor)

Freya-Cindereiko! Come here!

Eiko-(enters)

Yes wicked stepmother who I despise?

Freya-E-excuse me? …Ahem. You must wash the windows and dishes!

Dagger-Scrub the floors and clean my room!

Quina-Make tasty meal with lots of yummy-yummies!

Eiko-What? No way! I'm not doing all of that.

Freya-Cindereiko!?

Eiko-Oh fine. I'll do _all_ of that work because I'm such a good little girl.

Quina-Don't forget to cook froglop pastries! Me like best!

Eiko-Ew! Disgusting!

Dagger-And _try _to make the chicken taste like chicken.

Eiko-(bows)

Yes, Your Highness…wait she is a princess! Urgh!

(rushes off stage)

Quina-(calls after Eiko)

Me also like chocoglop pie!

(curtain closes)

Beatrix-Cindereiko spent all of her spare time alone, talking to her moogle Chimomo. She thought Chimomo was the only one who truly understood her…

(curtain opens to reveal Eiko and Chimomo in a storage area)

Eiko-Chimomo, my stepmother and stepsisters are so mean! They expect me to do all of the housework!

Chimomo-That's terrible, kupo.

Eiko-Yeah, and get this, I can't tell my father because that horrible stepmother of mine has control over him.

Chimomo-Cheer up, kupo! You have something neither of your stepsisters have and that's beauty and kindness.

Eiko-…You know, you're right. I am the most beautiful girl in this house!

Chimomo-And humble too, kupo.

(curtain closes)

Beatrix-It was quite true. Even though she was dressed in rags, Cindereiko was indeed a lovely girl. One day the King's son sent out invitations because he was going to hold a ball…

(curtain opens to reveal Dagger and Quina in parlor. Dagger holds an invitation)

Dagger-Aren't we lucky? Not many people are invited to these kinds of parties.

Quina-Me just hope they have good food!

Dagger-Is food _all_ you think about?

Quina-Of coarse. What else is there? 

Dagger-Well…

Quina-Well?

Dagger-We must decide on what we will wear. I think I'll wear my scarlet velvet dress with traditional Alexandrian pearls.

Quina-Me think I'll wear Qu robe and diamonds in hair.

Dagger-Uh, Quina? You don't…have…_any_ hair.

Quina-Wrong.

(removes chef hat and long golden hair is revealed)

Dagger-Wow…so you're a girl?

Quina-Zidane have long hair and he no girl.

Dagger-Y-yeah, I guess so. So you're a guy?

Quina-Me no know…

Dagger-Oh.

Quina-Me no like to show many people.

Dagger-(whispers)

Quina, didn't you know there's an audience here?

Quina-Uh…

(turns around and faces audience)

(blushes violently)

(curtain closes)

(end act 1)


	2. My Fairy Godfather

Beatrix-That was…disturbing

Beatrix-That was…disturbing. Ahem. The two sis- I mean children were very busy in preparing for the big day. When it finally arrived they called Cindereiko to consult their dresses…

(curtain opens to reveal Eiko, Dagger, and Quina, wearing the hat again, in the parlor)

Dagger-Cindereiko, what do you think of my dress?

Eiko-Well,…* what can I do to make her look worse?* since you asked, we'll have to get rid of those pearls and use ore instead.

Dagger-A-are you sure? Ore? But isn't that a little… _cheep_ looking?

Eiko-Of coarse not! It's very… stylish.

Dagger-…

Eiko-Trust me! I have good taste.

Dagger-O-okay.

Quina-Me decided no diamonds? What you think of robe?

Eiko-Uh…* I can't really do anything to make him more ugly…* G-great!

Quina-Me trust you! You have good taste, like froglop pastries!

Eiko-Uh, yeah whatever you say…

Dagger-Don't you want to go to the ball, Cindereiko?

Eiko-Are you crazy? Of coarse I would! But I have to do _your _laundry and wash _your _windows…

Dagger-Too bad.

(curtain closes)

Beatrix-When the much awaited moment arrived, the two sis-I mean children, proudly stepped into the beautiful carriage that would take them to the palace. Cindereiko watched them for as long as she could and when they were out of sight she sat down in the garden and began to cry…

(curtain opens to reveal Eiko in a garden) 

Eiko-(cries)

I wish I could go to the ball! But wishes _never _come true. Ahem.

(begins to sing very off key)

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleeep

Steiner-(enters)

Stop that at once!

Eiko-Who the heck are you?

Steiner-I…

(raises wand)

…am your Fairy Godfather.

Eiko-…Don't you mean Fairy God_mother_?

Steiner-I would have said that if that's what I meant!

Eiko-Touchy. What are you doing here?

Steiner-I heard your wish, and unfortunately your horrible singing, and I am here to grant it.

Eiko-Really?

Steiner-Yes.

Chimomo-(runs on stage)

Who are you, kupo?

Steiner-I am her Fairy Godfather.

Chimomo-Uh, don't you mean Fairy God_mother_, kupo?

Steiner-(stomps feet)

No!

Chimomo-O-okay, kupo.

Steiner-Now for your dress…

(hands Eiko rag)

Eiko-_This _is my dress!?

Steiner-In the next scene it will _magically_ become a white gown. And for your shoes…

(hands Eiko a pair of running shoes)

Eiko-Aren't they supposed to be _glass slippers_!?

Steiner-Yes, but we're a little short of Gil. …You will need a coach. Quick get me two gyshal pickles.

Eiko-Alright.

(runs off stage and returns with pickles. Hands them to Steiner)

Here. Why do you need two?

Steiner-Isn't that obvious? One for your coach and one for me to eat!

(eats gyshal pickle in one bite)

Eiko-Ew, gross! …How is a pickle going to become a coach?

Steiner-Just wait.

(puts remaining pickle on ground)

Lower it down boys!

(coach is lowered down on top of pickle)

Eiko-(sarcastically)

Wow, what great special effects we have!

Steiner-(mutters)

Ungrateful child.

Eiko-What about chocobos or a coachman …or woman because I'm not biased, like some people!

Steiner-Greedy, aren't we? You there moogle, bring me seven oglops!

Chimomo-I didn't know fairies ate oglops too, kupo!

Steiner-(stomps feet)

They are not for eating! …Although I've never tried them.

Chimomo-Uh-huh…

(runs off stage and retrieves seven oglops)

Stop hopping around! I can't control them, kupo!

(oglops hop into audience)

Audience-(screams)

Beatrix-Um, please do not be alarmed. We have crew members collecting the oglops as I speak. Thank you.

Eiko-What about my chocobos!?

Steiner-Hold your horses-er, I mean _chocobos_. Heh, heh, heh.

Eiko-_That_ was funny?

Steiner-Six of the oglops have become golden chocobos….

(six gold chocobos enter)

…and the seventh a coachman.

Cid-(hops onstage)

Gwok-gwok! This is embarrassing…

Eiko-Um, the seventh oglop is _still_ an oglop.

Steiner-Yes, but he can speak.

Eiko-…

Steiner-You must be back by midnight.

Eiko-Yes mother… I mean _father_.

Steiner-Because after that, the spell will be broken…

(curtain closes)

(end act 2)


	3. The Burmecian Jig

Beatrix-Cindereiko hopped into her gyshal pickle coach and rode to the castle

Beatrix-Cindereiko hopped into her gyshal pickle coach and rode to the castle. When she entered the palace a hush fell over the crowd…

(curtain opens and a crowd of people are in a ball room)

Eiko-(walks onstage)

(SQUEAK! SQUEAK!)

(whispers)

Darn shoes.

Dagger-(whispers to Quina)

Who is that girl?

Quina-Me no care! Me want to find food!

Zidane-(whispers to Vivi)

Now's your chance! Go ask her to dance!

Vivi-F-father are you sure?

Zidane-Yes, now come on.

(takes Vivi's hand and pulls him towards Eiko)

Hello there Miss. My son wishes to dance with you. Take it away Vivi!

(walks offstage)

Eiko-(calls after Zidane)

Wait, I'll dance with you too!

Vivi-Um, will you dance with me?

Eiko-(sighs)

Sure, why not?

Vivi-Cue the music!

(Riverdance theme starts playing. Vivi starts tap dancing and some Burmecians join in)

Eiko-Uh…

(Vivi and Bumecians dance in a star formation and an x formation)

Eiko-…

(Vivi and Burmecians finish the dance)

(curtain closes)

Beatrix-Wow… Cindereiko and the Prince talked all evening. But when the clock hit the first stroke of midnight…

(bell tolls)

Eiko-Oh. E-excuse me, I have to go.

Vivi-Alright.

Eiko-(starts to run, but turns around)

Don't you even care?

Vivi-Well…

Eiko-Forget it. I have to leave.

(runs offstage. Running shoe falls off)

Vivi-Hey wait! You lost your …running shoe…!

Zidane-She's gone…

Vivi-Zidane, uh, I mean father, where did you come from?

Zidane-You really wanna know? …Anyway, you have to search everywhere for the girl whose foot this shoe fits. You won't be happy until you find her!

Vivi-A-are you sure?

(curtain closes)

Beatrix-The King ordered that the Grand Duke try the shoe on every girl in the kingdom. At last he came to the house of Cindereiko…

(curtain opens to reveal Dagger, Quina, Freya, and Amarant in parlor)

Amarant-By order of the King, I must try this… running shoe… on the foot of every girl in the kingdom.

Freya-(sarcastically)

You sound _so_ excited.

Amarant-Yeah, well I didn't even want to be in this stupid play this time.

Freya-I'll never understand you. After "Snow White", you complained about _not_ getting a part.

Amarant-…

Dagger-Can we get back to the story here?

Amarant-… Try on the shoe.

Dagger-(takes off own shoe and Amarant hands her running shoe)

How do you expect my foot to fit in this tiny shoe? It looks like it's for a six year old!

Amarant-Look, I'm just doing what I was told.

Dagger-Well, it's not mine.

Quina-Let me try! Sure it fit!

Dagger-(whispers)

Quina, your foot is bigger than mine!

Quina-(ignores Dagger)

Here, take off my shoe!

Amarant-…Are you talking to me?

Quina-Yes.

Amarant-(grumbles)

I should get paid for this.

(takes off Quina's shoe)

(keels over from stench)

…When was the last time you took off that shoe!?  
Quina-Uh…never!

Amarant-I should've known…

(hands Quina running shoe)

Quina-This little shoe no fit me!

Amarant-I guess I'll be going…

Eiko-Wait!

(runs onstage)

Can I try on the shoe?

Dagger-Cindereiko, you were not at the ball.

Eiko-(turns to Amarant)

So, can I try on the shoe?

Amarant-Whatever kid. Make it quick.

(hands Eiko shoe)

Eiko-(takes off own shoe and puts on running shoe. It fits perfectly)

Freya-But how…?

Steiner-(enters)

It was I. Her Fairy Godfather.

Amarant-(mutters)

Oh, boy.

(Eiko takes out the _other _running shoe)

Amarant-Well kid, you'll have to come with me. The Prince wishes to meet you.

Eiko-So long stepfamily. I'm _not_ gonna miss you!

(Eiko and Amarant exit)

Dagger-…So Fairy, uh, God…_father_, do you think you could help us clean from now on?

Steiner-Sure. I need a job. I am unemployed you know.

(curtain closes)

(audience applauds)

(curtain opens again and entire cast bows)

(louder applause)

(curtain closes)

(end act 3)


	4. Behind the Scenes

(behind scenes after play)\

(behind scenes after play)\

Freya-Vivi, I am most impressed with your performance of the Burmecian Jig.

Vivi-Really? T-thanks Freya.

Freya-You should come to our annual festival and perform.

Vivi-Um, I-I'll think about it.

* * *

Dagger-Quina, I still can't believe you have all that hair!

Quina-Can we no talk about it?

Dagger-Oh! Sure, whatever you want.

* * *

Eiko-Zidane, why were you the King and not the Prince!?

Zidane-Well, Vivi needs his turn as a prince too…

Eiko-Yeah, well…he, um… urgh!

(runs away)

Zidane-Guess she couldn't think of an answer…

* * *

Amarant-Maybe being in these plays isn't so bad after all…

* * *

Steiner-Beatrix! I've looked into it and it is possible for you to narrate every play in Alexandria!

Beatrix-Steiner?

Steiner-Yes?

Beatrix-Give it up.

* What do you think? Review! *


End file.
